sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Someone Great (film)
| writer = Jennifer Kaytin Robinson | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = Germaine Franco | cinematography = Autumn Eakin | editing = | studio = | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Someone Great is a 2019 American romantic comedy film written and directed by Jennifer Kaytin Robinson. The film stars Gina Rodriguez, Brittany Snow and DeWanda Wise. It was released by Netflix on April 19, 2019. Plot Jenny, a music journalist living in New York City, lands her dream job with Rolling Stone in San Francisco. Her boyfriend of 9 years, Nate, breaks up with her, and she spirals into a depression. Her best friends Erin, a real estate agent afraid to admit her feelings to her girlfriend, and Blair, a social media manager who needs to break up with her boyfriend with whom she's lost chemistry, are the only ones that can bring her out of it. Jenny contacts Erin and Blair after finding out the concert series known as Neon Classic is putting on a pop up show at Sony Hall and proposes one last adventure together before she moves, both to celebrate her new chapter in her life and to mend her broken heart. Throughout the film, Jenny has several flashbacks that illustrate the rise and decline of her relationship with Nate triggered by a song or place. The girls meet up, and throughout the day they find it difficult to secure tickets for the concert, eventually getting them through Jenny's ex boyfriend, Matt, with whom Blair has had some romantic tension. Erin and Jenny run into Leah, Erin's girlfriend, and it's clear Erin has some unresolved issues stemming from her fear of commitment. Blair breaks up with her boyfriend after finding him at her apartment without her, and it ends amicably. The girls all go to the concert in the evening and Jenny runs into Nate but can't bring herself to talk to him, and gets separated from her friends. Matt, takes her to the after party where she realizes she needs closure. After a heart to heart where Erin admits she needs to grow up and Blair admits that she needs to lower her own expectations, they both go to find Jenny at the after party, but not before Erin meets up with her girlfriend and they profess their feelings for one another after agreeing to take their relationship slow. They find out that Jenny's no longer at the after party. They're initially confused when they're told that Jenny went to "finish it," referring to the relationship. Erin realizes that Jenny's at the place that her relationship truly began, Washington Square Park. Jenny is found sitting on the side of the fountain where Nate had written their initials and a smiley face inscribed within a heart 9 years prior. Initially it seems that Nate came to apologize and ask to take her back, but this is proven to be a dream that Jenny had after she passed out. Blair and Erin come to find her and the three girls walk off together, promising that their friendship will stay strong even after Jenny leaves for California. Cast Production In February 2018, Gina Rodriguez signed on to star in and produce a film to serve as the directorial debut of Jennifer Kaytin Robinson from a screenplay she wrote. The story was described as being about loss, growing up and, above all, the everlasting bond of female friendships. In March 2018, Brittany Snow and DeWanda Wise were cast to portray the close friends of Rodriguez’s character, while Lakeith Stanfield also joined the cast to portray the ex-boyfriend of Rodriguez’s character. In April 2018, Rosario Dawson joined the cast of the film. Principal photography on the film began on April 2, 2018. Release The film was released on April 19, 2019. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 84% based on 37 reviews, with an average rating of 5.87/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "What Someone Great lacks in originality it makes up for in relatability and charm, thanks in large part to the undeniably chemistry between its talented leads." References External links * Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about journalists Category:Films about friendship Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Films set in 2011 Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Films set in New York City Category:Netflix original films